I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to caddy buckets for retaining bathing items in a bathing unit and, in particular, to a corner caddy bucket which is readily and securely mounted within a corner of the bathing unit.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Consumers have demanded conveniences throughout the home. Such conveniences even extend to such aspects as the shower or bath where users require convenient storage for easy access to bathing items. The prior known storage units have included corner caddies which may have a plurality of shelves supported on a pole extending vertically. Bucket caddies may be mounted to the wall of the bathing unit to provide deeper wells for storage bathing items. However, the attachment of such storage devices can pose a problem particularly on irregular surfaces such as tiled walls. Suction cups require a smooth clean surface to maintain engagement. Any permanent securement such as threaded fasteners prevent the storage bucket from being conveniently removed for cleaning.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior known bathing storage units by providing a corner caddy bucket which is readily and securely attached to the walls of the shower or bath.
The corner caddy bucket of the present invention includes a deep well bucket having a substantially L configuration to fit into a corner of the bathing unit. The bucket is configured to hold items such as shampoo bottles. A hanging bracket is mountable to the corner walls of the bathing unit such that the bucket may be detachably secured to the bracket. The bracket preferably has an integral construction with a living hinge dividing bracket portions securable to the walls of the corner. The bracket portions include apertures for receiving fasteners to secure the bracket to the walls. Alternatively, suction cups may be attached to the apertures for securing the bracket to the wall. Sufficient apertures are provided such that the suction cups may be arranged to avoid the grout lines of tile which would disturb the securement of the bracket.
The bucket includes openings adapted to receive hooks extending from the face of the bracket. Once the bracket is secured to the corner walls, the bucket is positioned on the bracket so as to hang from the bracket. In this manner, the bucket may be conveniently removed for cleaning.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.